Strangers Like Me
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: ºSeverusLilyº Descobrir o seu lugar no mundo é maravilhoso! Mas, descobrir um sentimento, é melhor ainda... Ouro no II Challenge de Infância do Fórum 3V


* * *

**_N.A.: _**_Ok, Ok... Minha primeira publicação de 2008!!! \o/ E essa é uma fic muito, mas muito especial para mim! º-º Por muitos motivos... Vamos lá a eles! O primeiro é que é a minha primeira SS/LE de verdade! Porque em Mil Facas a Lily tá morta! xD Aqui o Sev e a Lily estão juntinhos! \o/ Finalmente! º-° Gostei do que fiz, sabe? Eu tinha medo de estragar o casal, mas percebi que posso fazer um bom trabalho! ;D O segundo é que essa é a minha primeira fic escrita em conjunto! Por isso, meus agradecimentos especiais à Ceinwyn, minha parceira nesta fic! Eu a conheci na comunidade Severus Snape & Lily Evans no Orkut, e nos comunicamos! \o/ O terceiro, mas não menor importante, é que eu ganhei o meu primeiro prêmio com essa fic! º-º Yeah! Esta fic é a vencedora do II Challenge de Infância do Fórum 3 Vassouras. E eu considero uma vitória dupla, porque SLM venceu no julgamento do Mestre e na votação. ;D Eeee! A fic também é vencedora do Prêmio de Melhores Crianças! º-º É, só isso! xD Eu espero que vocês curtam. Tipo... Eu sei que o site aqui não permite Songs e tal, mas até agora não deu problema... Vou continuar a postar até dar! Muahahaha... SongFic da Música "Strangers Like Me", de Phil Collins. Acho que vão reconhecer a música do desenho Tarzan, da Disney! ;D No meu perfil vocês encontram a capa e os prêmios da fic. _

_Agora, só pra falar mais um pouco! xD Notícias do mundo Potter. Há um boato correndo de que HP7 pode ser dividido em dois filmes! \o/ Tomara que sim! xD Bom... Eu voltei de férias, terminei o meu vestibular (graças a Deus!) e vou voltar a escrever! Primeiro vou escrever para alguns Challenge e aí atualizo Imortal, TUC e o Guia. _

_ Bem, é tudo!  
Um abraço e feliz 2008!_

_Com vocês, a minha primeira atração de 2008!!!_

* * *

_**Strangers Like Me**_  
_by Ceinwyn & Tash LeBeau_

— _Você é… você é uma bruxa…_

Essas palavras ecoavam repetidamente na cabeça da pequena Lily como uma canção deliciosamente viciante durante a semana que se passou. _"Você é uma bruxa..."_. Depois do fatídico encontro com o menino Snape no playground, a única coisa em que a menina conseguia pensar eram as palavras dele. _"Você é uma bruxa..."_. Talvez por isso, por não conseguir mais parar de pensar no que ele dissera é que ela estava ali agora, à porta do número três da Spinner's End.

Lily Evans levantou o punho para bater à porta. Hesitou. _Bruxa?_ Só um louco afirmaria isso, francamente... Mas de que outra maneira poderia se explicar as coisas incríveis que ela fazia? Não era ela quem sempre acreditava que nada era impossível, afinal? Não era ela que, todas as noites, sempre olhava para o céu e pedia à primeira estrela que via que lhe realizasse o sonho de descobrir aonde pertencia?

Precisava saber. E, até aquele momento, apenas o menino Snape havia lhe dado uma resposta. E ela queria saber. Com um último suspiro, voltou a erguer o pulso e bateu três vezes à porta de madeira. E quase se arrependeu no instante seguinte. E se não fosse o menino que atendesse? E se fosse aquele homem horrível que morava ali? Já estava quase correndo para longe quando a porta se abriu com violência.

Severus não podia crer em seus olhos. Bem diante dele estava ela, os olhinhos verdes arregalados, parecendo assustados. E ele ainda não acreditava que Lily Evans estava à porta de sua casa.

— Li-Lily? – gaguejou, mal conseguindo fechar a boca com a surpresa.

— Me mostre! – ela sussurrou energicamente, dando um passo à frente, seu rosto a centímetros do dele. – Eu quero ver! Me mostre o que você disse!

**— ****× — **

Uma profusão de vozes, aromas, cores e sons amontoava-se desordenadamente na atmosfera daquela tarde ensolarada e, a despeito de todas as suas discrepâncias, a balbúrdia invadia os sentidos de Lily harmônica e revigorantemente, como se todos os seus onze quase completos anos de vida não tivessem passado de um prelúdio para esse momento. Ao seu lado estava Severus Snape, aquele que seria o seu guia nesse mundo desconhecido que ela via pela primeira vez, o mundo ao qual ela acabara de saber pertencer. Ela segurava firmemente a mão de seu melhor amigo enquanto ambos desciam pela rua torta que era o Beco Diagonal, uma crescente excitação dominando o seu peito. Seus olhos ansiosos percorriam desde as figuras curiosas que caminhavam pela rua junto a ela até os instrumentos intrigantes exibidos nas vitrines das lojas e nas barracas dos vendedores ambulantes. Seus lábios não se mantinham fechados nem por um minuto completo, sempre perguntando a Severus o que significava cada objeto, cada palavra ou loja, embora Lily não tenha absorvido uma única informação das explicações do garoto, uma vez que sempre que ele começava a explicar Lily já se distraía, embevecida de algum outro elemento. Agora que ela via toda aquela magia, tudo em sua vida começava a fazer algum e – por mais que pareça estranho – nenhum sentido!

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
show me everything and tell me how,  
It all means something and yet nothing to me  
_

O que mais impressionava a garota, talvez, eram aquelas incríveis fotos que se moviam. Os retratos dos bruxos que passavam de um lugar para o outro e algumas vezes até falavam! Remetiam-lhe àqueles filmes que assistia com os pais no cinema. Ela não conseguiu evitar a comparação enquanto caminhava pelo Beco, em cada vitrine o rosto de um bruxo seguindo-a por um retrato. Os trouxas haviam se aproximado tanto da magia bruxa daquela maneira? Ou teria sido um bruxo que inventou o tal filme? Lily não se impressionaria. Nada mais a impressionava desde que Severus Snape havia lhe dito que era uma bruxa. Os últimos meses que passaram juntos, como amigos, haviam sido repletos de informações, conversas e explicações sobre o que era o mundo bruxo, o que havia para se ver e o que se havia para aprender.

Era estranho, pensava Lily, o modo como se sentia, pois a mudança de ambiente parecia tê-la afetado de certo modo, tornando-a diferente; encontrara um lar, um lugar onde não seria vista como uma aberração, como se sentia em sua convivência com a irmã Petúnia. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela ainda era uma estranha para este universo, ainda que tivesse nascido para pertencer a ele, permanecendo na fronteira entre os dois mundos. Até aquele momento, só ouvira Severus falar sobre aquilo que via, só tinha palavras e imaginações. Agora a realidade se estendia diante de seus olhos. E toda aquela magnífica mistura chegara até a assustá-la à primeira vista. Era tudo tão estranhamente familiar e estranho ao mesmo tempo, que a menina sentiu o seu coração perder um compasso na sua confusão. Queria tocar tudo, ver tudo. Mas ainda estava tudo longe demais do seu alcance. Vendo objetos levitando e fazendo estranhos ruídos entendeu o quão ignorante era. E temeu. Temeu por saber que ainda havia muito a aprender. Era gratificante, porém, saber que havia Severus para orientá-la nessa travessia.

_I can see there is too much to learn,  
it's all so close and yet so far,  
I see myself as people see me  
I just know there's something bigger out there.  
_

Foi com muito esforço que Severus finalmente conseguiu conduzir Lily para a Olivanders, o tradicional empório de varinhas freqüentado por quase todos os bruxos. O deslumbramento dela era como um tônico animador para Severus. Cada pergunta dela, cada puxão e apertão de mão que ela lhe dava era um sorriso que surgiu nos lábios dele. A sede de saber de Lily era impressionante!

— Como que eu vou saber que é a varinha certa? – ela perguntou, com a voz muito baixa enquanto examinava desconfiada o, de certa forma, assustador Olivanders.

— A varinha escolhe o bruxo, – respondeu Severus, enquanto o velho bruxo confirmava as suas palavras – é preciso testar cada uma até saber qual é compatível com você.

E, dito isso, ofereceu-se para ser o primeiro a escolher a varinha. Lily sentou-se por perto, os olhos muito abertos, para não perder nem um movimento de Severus ou do vendedor. Ela precisava saber como se fazia aquilo. Como aqueles estranhos seres como ela agiam. As duas primeiras varinhas testadas por Severus não produziram resultado algum, mas na terceira tentativa ele já encontrara a sua, passando a vez a Lily. Caminhou trêmula, segurando o pequeno pedaço de madeira que Olivanders lhe estendera. Quando ela brandiu a primeira varinha que lhe foi oferecida causou um enorme estrago na loja, cujo estoque das prateleiras se esparramara pelo chão e cujas vidraças estilhaçaram-se para fora. Colocando as mãos sobre a boca ela se derramava em desculpas enquanto Severus ria gostosamente do embaraço da garota e Olivanders mantinha a mesma expressão serena que carregava quando os recebeu.

— Tá tudo bem! – o garoto a acalmou ainda aos risos quando Olivanders murmurou um feitiço que pôs tudo em seu lugar, como se as crianças jamais tivessem entrado na loja.

Lily continuou a testar as varinhas, ora destruindo algo ora não surtindo efeito algum, até que a experiência começou a se tornar frustrante; ela esboçava muxoxos de impaciência, batendo o pé. Soltando um suspiro, ela virou-se para Severus, o olhar quase que suplicante, dizendo com todas as palavras: _"Como eu faço?!" _Severus se aproximou.

— Acho que você não está fazendo certo, Lily. – e, tomando gentilmente o pulso da garota, ele o conduziu com os movimentos certos – Você gira e sacode, assim.

E da varinha que ela segurava desprenderam-se leves fagulhas prateadas.

_I want to know, can you show me?  
I want to know about the strangers like me.  
Tell me more, please show me,  
something is familiar about the strangers like me._

— Parece que a senhorita já encontrou sua varinha! – exclamou Olivanders.

Lily virou o rosto para Severus, ostentando um orgulho infantil, e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Foi apenas quando o lojista a chamou para que trouxesse a varinha para empacotar que o garoto se deu conta de que ainda segurava seu pulso.

Levar Lily até a Floreios & Borrões através da rua ladeada por lojas interessantes foi outra odisséia. A garota ainda não conseguia parar de discursar sobre como fora incrível sentir a magia passando de seus dedos para a ponta da sua varinha de madeira (_"Vinte e seis, feita de salgueiro.",_ela não parava de repetir.) E mais uma vez ela tornava a perguntar sobre tudo e todos. Finalmente, na livraria, compraram os volumes requisitados pela lista de material, a mãe de Severus segurando a sacola dos dois garotos nas mãos. Diante de tantos livros rodeando-a, a garota pediu para que ficassem mais um tempo ali para examinar o fascinante acervo ali exibido.

Severus consentiu e sentou-se em um banco encostado na parede para descansar as pernas enquanto Lily ziguezagueava pelas estantes, não raro parando para folhear alguma coisa. Era enquanto ele sorvia o conteúdo de uma das garrafinhas de suco de abóbora que comprara para os dois que seu olhar acompanhava hipnoticamente o modo como os dedos da garota viravam as folhas delicadamente, como seus lábios bem-talhados entreabriam-se de fascinação ou como os olhos verdes moviam-se freneticamente ao percorrer os textos. Cada movimento dela era fascinante aos olhos do menino. A maneira como a sua trança de cabelos ruivos balançava de um lado para o outro quando ela movimentava a cabeça para enxergar melhor uma palavra em algum livro ou então o modo como o seu vestido de bolinhas se mexia quando ela ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançar um volume mais alto. O seu peito se enchia de algo que ele não sabia o que era. Nunca achara tão fascinante a sobreposição dos cabelos de uma trança ou então o contraste das bolas pretas com o tecido branco de um vestido de menina. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? O que era aquele sentimento dentro dele que o fazia querer sempre estar por perto daquela menina?

_Every gesture, every move that she makes,  
makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have this growing  
need to be beside her?  
_

Como que sentindo o olhar de Severus, ela então levantou os olhos e deu uma rápida olhadela nele, seguida de um sorriso que quase o derrubou do banco onde estava sentado, tamanha era a confusão de sentimentos que se travava em sua mente. Ela voltou a baixar os olhos para o livro e ele voltou a respirar, só então percebendo que havia prendido a respiração quando ela o olhou. O que era aquela sensação nova que só ela causava a ele?

Assim como Severus esperava, Lily acabou comprando mais três livros que a lista de Hogwarts não requisitava. Ao saírem da Floreios & Borrões, o sol já estava começando a se pôr. Mas ainda havia muitas mais coisas que Lily queria ver e sentir. Ainda não estava nada satisfeita com o Beco Diagonal. Estava vendo que havia mais dezenas de lojas para se visitar e tinha a mais absoluta convicção de que não sairia dali sem ver a maioria delas.

Puxando Severus pela manga da camisa, os dois deixaram a Sra. Snape para trás, passando por entre bruxos e bruxas, esbarrando em alguns e até derrubando uma velha senhora que tinha de se apoiar em uma bengala para ficar de pé. Só pararam quando Lily viu algo que lhe interessou. À vitrine de uma loja havia várias garotinhas mais ou menos de sua idade. E, ali expostas, várias bonecas de porcelana. Aproximou-se, encantada, indicando a Severus como eram bonitos os rostinhos delas e até deu um gritinho quando a mais bonita delas se levantou e piscou para as meninas na vitrine.

— Vamos entrar, Sev!

Ela não esperou que ele respondesse e já estava passando pela porta da loja de brinquedos bruxos. Os seus olhos brilhavam magnificamente quando chegou à prateleira das magníficas bonecas bruxas de porcelana, cada uma mais bela que a outra. A menina segurou uma entre as mãos com delicadeza, passando os dedinhos pelo rosto fino da linda boneca que piscou para ela. Os cabelos da boneca eram tão ruivos quanto os de Lily.

Severus a observava de longe. Lily parecia tão fascinada com a boneca. Iria adorar ter uma, com certeza. Mas a menina colocou a boneca de volta à prateleira e se virou para Severus, os olhos antes fascinados agora tristes. Ela aproximou-se e ergueu os ombros, tentando parecer conformada.

— São caras demais. Gastei todo o dinheiro que me restava comprando aqueles livros extras. – e passou por ele, indo até uma outra prateleira, onde havia pequenos enfeites.

O coração dele perdeu um compasso quando ele viu o olhar triste dela. Detestava vê-la triste e isso era algo completamente novo para ele. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou algumas moedas de bronze de lá, contando-as. Não era o suficiente para comprar a boneca que Lily queria. Teve vontade de socar o rosto sorridente de uma daquelas bonecas, amaldiçoando-as por ele ser tão pobre e elas serem tão caras.

Mas não deixaria Lily sair de lá com o rosto triste de maneira nenhuma. Ao fundo da loja havia uma pequena banca de bichos de pelúcia em promoção. Severus caminhou até lá. Havia poucos bichos sobrando, nenhum deles que fosse digno de Lily Evans. Ao acaso, ele pegou o que parecia o menos maltratado dos animais de pelúcia. Um pequeno ratinho de pêlos brancos e olhinhos vermelhos que brilhavam. Se não podia realizar o desejo de Lily, que pelo menos colocasse um sorriso em seus lábios.

Pagou pelo bicho de pelúcia e foi até a menina que já estava à porta, esperando por ele. Severus, muito sem jeito e com a cabeça baixa, estendeu o pequeno rato de pelúcia para a menina, sorrindo meio de lado.

— Foi tudo o que eu consegui comprar com o meu dinheiro.

Ele sentiu que ela pegou o rato de suas mãos, mas não queria ver a expressão de desapontamento dela. Entretanto, para a sua surpresa, ela ouviu um baixo _"Obrigada, Sev."_, e sentiu um leve e úmido toque em seu rosto que foram os lábios de Lily lhe beijando. Severus – o rosto em chamas, - levantou os olhos bem em tempo de vê-la saindo da loja, abraçada ao ratinho, um inconfundível sorriso nos lábios. Tocando o ponto onde ela havia beijado ele seguiu-a. Não sabia que sentimento era aquela que palpitava em seu peito. Apenas sabia que não podia ser daquele mundo! Era bom demais para ser.

Lembrou de uma noite em que havia pedido a uma estrela que lhe desse a capacidade de ir além de onde estava, de sentir algo realmente diferente e percebeu que o seu pedido havia sido atendido. Havia um novo destino para ele. Um novo futuro.

_There are some emotions that I never knew,  
some for the world far beyond this place,  
beyond the trees and above the clouds,  
I see before me a new horizon._

**— ****× — **

A noite já havia caído, mas Severus e Lily continuavam no playground, cada qual em um balanço. Lily empurrava-se para frente e para trás devagar, com a ponta dos pés. A sua mente ainda estava inebriada por tudo o que vira no Beco Diagonal. Em seu colo estava o ratinho de pelúcia que Severus lhe dera. Os olhinhos dele brilhavam e Lily tinha certeza que aquilo acontecia através de magia. Olhou para o lado e abafou um gritinho: Severus levitava a alguns centímetros acima do acento do balanço.

— Como você faz isso?! – ela exclamou, impressionada, levantando-se e indo até ele.

— Delícias gasosas! – ele respondeu, soltando um pequeno arroto e voltando a descer aos poucos. Em suas mãos havia um pequeno potinho. Quando Lily olhou para dentro viu que havia uma espécie de sorvete rosado. – Experimente!

Severus pegou um pouco do que restava do doce em uma colherinha e levou-a aos lábios de Lily. A menina sentiu o doce saboroso descendo por sua garganta, como se fosse um sorvete trouxa normal, com a diferença de que não era gelado. Não sentiu nenhum efeito estranho até reparar que os seus pés haviam deixado o chão alguns milímetros.

— Estou voando, Severus! – ela exclamou, o sorriso em seu rosto enorme. Mas então soltou um pequeno arroto e também voltou ao chão. Lily ria quando se jogou no chão, deitando-se sobre a grama. – Como isso é possível, Severus?! Como é que se faz?

O garoto sorriu e deitou-se ao lado dela, jogando o pote de doce vazio ao chão.

— Essa resposta eu vou te dever, Lily. Não sei como as delícias gasosas funcionam.

Ela fechou os olhos e esticou os braços para cima. A cada minuto seu no mundo estranho ao qual pertencia era uma nova descoberta, uma nova dúvida em sua mente, algo novo que precisava saber. Lily abriu os olhos. O céu estava lindo, todas as estrelas brilhavam mais fortes na ausência da lua, que era nova naquela noite. Era magnífico, até o céu parecia talhado por magia.

_I want to know, can you show me?  
I want to know about the strangers like me.  
Tell me more, please show me,  
something is familiar about the strangers like me_

Uma estrela cadente cortou o céu. Mas Lily não precisava fazer um pedido. O pedido que ela havia feito há uma mesma estrela cadente, tempos atrás já havia se realizado. De um dia para o outro ela despertara em um mundo novo, em um magnífico mundo onde parecia que não havia problemas, um lugar inalcançável onde poucos, muitos poucos tinham o direito de estar e apreciar. O mundo perfeito, onde apenas as pessoas certas poderiam vê-la e tocá-la. Estava longe, bem longe da farsa que fora a sua vida até agora. Agora sim, a realidade estava diante dos seus olhos. Ouviu um movimento ao seu lado. Virou o rosto de viu que Severus se levantava e lhe estendia a mão.

— Venha comigo. Tem algo que eu quero te mostrar.

Lily segurou-lhe a mão e ele ajudou-a a se levantar. Ambos caminharam de mãos dadas em direção ao pequeno riacho que cortava a cidade em que moravam, Severus sempre a guiando. A menina não perguntou para onde estavam indo. Já havia tempo que confiava cegamente em Severus Snape. Não havia no mundo pessoa que gostasse mais de estar acompanhada.

Pararam bem debaixo de um alto carvalho cobertos de galhos de alto a baixo. Ele nem precisou dizer a Lily que subisse. Ela sorriu e, colocando o seu rato de pelúcia dentro do vestido, começou a escalar os galhos cuidadosamente, seguida bem de perto de Severus. Subiram até a metade do tronco, quando Lily parou, soltando uma grande exclamação de admiração.

Pequenos pontos brilhantes, das mais variadas cores, cintilavam pelos galhos e moviam-se. Por um instante Lily achou que fossem vaga-lumes, mas vaga-lumes eram verdes e não azuis, rosas, amarelos... Severus sentou-se em um dos galhos e apanhou um dos pontos luminosos entre as mãos. Aproximou-se de Lily, que se sentara ao seu lado e mostrou-lhe. Os olhos de Lily cintilavam até mais que o brilho da pequena fada azul que estava nas mãos de Severus.

A pequena fada azul voou das mãos de Severus e, junto com elas, todas as outras fadas da árvore levantaram vôo, circundando as crianças magnificamente. Os olhos verdes de Lily encontraram os negros de Severus, e ele percebeu o que era aquele sentimento magnífico que sentia quando estava com ela. Estava apaixonado!

Assim que ele chegou a essa incrível conclusão, as fadas todas voaram para longe da árvore, deixando-os à penumbra. Enquanto observava-as se afastando para o céu estrelado, ele sentiu a mão pequena e delicada de Lily cobrindo a sua. Olhou-a. O seu rosto irradiava fascínio e admiração. O mesmo que ele sentia. Ela algum dia se sentiria como ele se sentia ao lado dela?

Ela voltou-se para ele, os olhos marejados e ele sabia que ela pela beleza que as fadas que ele lhe mostrara. Mas ainda assim era o rosto mais belo que ele já vira. Os lábios dela se abriram e sussurraram.

— Obrigada.

_Come with me now to see my world,  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams,  
Can you feel the things I feel right now with you?  
_

**— ****× — **

A estação King's Cross fervilhava. Ao lado de Severus e sua mãe, com a família logo atrás dela, Lily sentia o seu estômago dar voltas de ansiedade enquanto caminhavam em direção às plataformas nove e dez. Finalmente, finalmente depois de tanto tempo esperando ela iria ter todas as respostas. Enfim saberia tudo o que havia para se saber. Finalmente estaria entre os seus e nunca mais seria uma aberração. Em sua frente se estendia o seu verdadeiro eu e logo veria para o que realmente nascera.

O grupo enfim parou entre as plataformas nove e dez. Severus e Lily estavam logo à frente, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu. Ela respirou fundo, suas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina. Severus percebeu a sua ansiedade. Mas estavam às portas do mundo que ela precisava conhecer. O mundo ao qual faziam parte. Ele estendeu-lhe a mão.

_Take my hand there's a world I (__you) need to know.  
_

_I want to know, can you show me?  
I want to know about the strangers like me.  
Tell me more, please show me,  
something is familiar about the strangers like me._

Lily segurou firmemente a mão de Severus e, juntos, eles atravessaram a barreira que levava para a Plataforma 9¾, a barreira que os levava para o mundo ao qual realmente faziam parte, onde encontraria todos aqueles estranhos como eles...

_I want to know._

* * *


End file.
